24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jonas Hodges
Another Hodges? In season 1 when Senator Palmer was running for President he was running again someone with the last name of Hodges? Does anyone know if he was indeed running against Jonas Hodges back in 2001? I just seems to be very weird that there would be two Hodges. -Geo89- : Aha you're thinking of Mike Hodges. Different fellow. 23:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I was thinking Mike Hodges, thanks for clearing that up. Do they just not have a creative way to not re-use names? -Geo89- : I wish I knew. But yes they do seem very comfortable with repeating names a bunch. If I were in charge of naming characters, I'd just flip through a phone book, combine a new name, check to see if it belongs to anybody important, and bang! new name. 00:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Jonas Hodges was probably named after Joseph Hodges, the show's production designer. I've noticed that certain characters have gotten their names from some of the production crew and writing staff of 24. Ted Cofell shares the same name as Anne Cofell, Karen Hayes with Kama Hayes, Alan Milliken with Dennis Milliken and Christopher Henderson and Holly Henderson. These could just be coincidences, but I figured they liked pulling names from some of the crew and using them for characters. ChrisHenderson24 01:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : Aha interesting. I think you're right, but would be hesitant to add that anywhere unless it was confirmed in an interview or something. 01:24, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Of course not, I could be wrong too. Just an interesting theory I thought I'd share. ChrisHenderson24 03:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Status Why the status change to "Unknown"? As of now, Hodges is still alive albeit on cardiac arrest but en route to the hospital. Thief12 13:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : In fact I 100% believe he is deceased. You see his deathly-pale, unmoving face in the split screen at the end of the episode. I'm pretty sure most people missed that and assume it is unknown, but it's clear to me at least that Hodges is old news already. He's gone. If no one disagrees I'll change to deceased. 19:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :: I missed that split screen but I'll check the episode later. Guess I was too hooked up with the whole Jack/Tony scenario to look to the other split screens. Thief12 20:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I definitely disagree with listing him as Deceased. There's no way the writers would intend for us to believe Hodges died during last night's episode. They clearly intended for his status to be unknown. Until you pointed out the final split screen, I was going to vote we keep him as Alive, but his motionless body moves it to Unknown territory, not Deceased. --proudhug 02:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm ignoring certain preview content for a reason. But really, he consumed a suicide pill, collapsed, and was motionless. All his lines and actions indicated that he was ready to turn in his chips, too. At least for this episode, the audience is being directed that he's more than likely dead. But leave it at unknown to be safe, and also, since we know where this is heading anyway. 03:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) But dialogue also indicated that this particular suicide capsule induces cardiac arrest, which isn't an instant death, like say cyanide. Dramatically, I doubt the writers would expect us to believe they'd kill off a major character basically off-screen. --proudhug 03:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Main Image Forgive me for asking, but why was the main image changed? I quite liked the old one. --MistahWhippy 07:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Most of the current picture is just his desk.-2Anthony4 09:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : I reverted it since that edit was a violation of Wiki 24:Consensus and precedent. Major characters' main images can only be changed after some kind of community discussion prompt on the talk page. 10:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Should be put in "Dubaku's Mole Network" Category? :While there's no denying what he's a part of (Starkwood), I think the fact that he was a key asset to Dubaku and Juma's respective organizations should account for being a part of that conspiracy as well.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) In fact, come to think of it, maybe just the "People's Freedom Army" category could suffice? :: Hodges was an executive in an American corporation. He was neither a mole in the government nor was he a member of an African rebel army. I think the confusion is that he was allied with these groups. But in no way was he part of them. 17:10, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: He wasn't part of their army for sure but he still helped assisted them with infiltrating the White House and tried to make them various offers beforehand. Maybe we could put him in a category similar to what the Die Hard wikis does which is put anyone who was used as a valuable tool but later offed or betrayed as a "pawn"? --Gunman6 (talk) 19:42, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: Our categories have very specific criteria, rather than including everyone who was tangentially connected to the subject--Acer4666 (talk) 13:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I can understand not including Henderson as part of any other coup since he just is an information feeder and can easily change loyalties at any time but Hodges was directly involved in information they would not had otherwise retrieved and the fact that he was going to fund them and lord knows what else he did to make sure they got into the country unseen.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Starkwood and the PFA were working together, yes, but we list their members in separate categories because they are separate organisations. Think of the Category:Russian ultranationalists and the Category:Fayed terrorist cell who spent the entire day helping each other and working together, but we don't list every member in both categories. Hodges is part of Starkwood; he was not part of the PFA. The organisations worked together, but were not the same thing--Acer4666 (talk) 23:32, February 9, 2014 (UTC)